Dark Pasts Make Dark Hearts
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Dark AU where Annabeth and Percy are the complete opposite of Annabeth and Percy. Very dark, depressing story, don't read if you can't handle things like that. Strong M because of rape, smut, drugs, alcohol, prostitution, abuse and violence.


**So I'm really not sure where this came from. It's a horrible story, and I'm not sure if I'm even allowed to post things like this on FFiction. net but... well I don't know. You better have a strong mind if you read this, because I feel like if you don't it could seriously fuck you up. By far the worst, most horrible thing I've ever written, or probably will ever write, this story is completely messed up and twisted.**

**Warning, for those who want to continue and read: This is a dark, sick story. Annabeth and Percy are the complete opposite in this. There is drugs and alcohol. Rape, abuse, smut, prostitution and probably more. Don't post me a review saying I didn't warn you. I did. There is sex. **

**First attempt at smut. Usually I would never write it but... this story kind of called for it. If it sucks then sorry. **

**(Maybe it's not as dark as I think it is.)**

**Rick owns the characters, I just... completely change them.**

oooOOOooo

Percy Jackson destroyed Annabeth Chase the moment their eyes met.

She was dancing at the time, in a sexy black and grey corset with matching black panties. On the front they had a grey bow. Her hair was loose, her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and men all around her were throwing money, staring at her with beady, lust filled eyes. Maybe later one of them would pay her boss enough to take her home for an hour, maybe two, so that she could give them a good fuck.

Lights flashed in the darkness, music made the stage she was on and the pole she was wrapped around vibrate with each beat. She felt hungry eyes on her and carefully she hooked one leg around the golden pole and slid down, giving everybody watching a good view of her cleavage as she leaned back to look at the audience upside down.

A pair of startlingly green eyes caught her own and as she watched she saw the owner of them lift his glass of whatever drink in a silent toast.

She leaned up and grabbed the pole with both hands, sliding down to land on her feet, and gave one last hip movement, lifting a black heeled shoe at the end, before walking off, grabbing money as she went.

Whistles, cheers and comments followed her but she ignored it as she had learned to over the last 4 years. When she got backstage she quickly pulled on a ripped pair of skinny jeans- black, of course- and a white cardigan. She slipped on her knee-high boots, opting to carry her heels. She absently remembered to grab her wedding ring and slipped it on her finger, twirling it around and debating throwing it in the trash like she wanted to do every night. It was cheap and worthless. If it had been worth even $10 Annabeth would have sold it long ago- maybe Luke had known that. Maybe that's why he had made sure it wasn't worth shit. Just so she would keep it. To prove he owned her.

Whatever the reason, it was worthless as well as meaningless. Annabeth didn't know why she kept the thing.

She hurried out of the strip club, hoping to get out before Nico, her boss, pulled her aside and told her some guy had paid for a night with her. Tonight she wasn't in the mood- right now she wanted to get home, find some booze and drink herself to sleep. All so that she could come right back here tomorrow night.

The night- or should she say morning- air was fresh and she breathed in deeply before turning to start walking home.

"Stop."

Annabeth froze, stupidly. She turned around to find the man from before, the one with the green eyes, staring at her.

She felt the knife she always kept strapped in her boot. Even if this guy was good looking it didn't mean he wasn't a creepy unhinged stalker. Annabeth had gone down that road before. She wasn't about to go back.

"What's your name," the guy asked her, stepping a small step closer. Annabeth stepped back.

"Mary." She said. You learned early on to pick a fake name in this business, if you didn't bad shit would happen. You could be tracked down, followed, harassed. Guys knew where to find you.

Mary made men think of the Virgin Mary. It was short and made the men want her even more.

"I mean your real name," the man stepped closer and Annabeth definitely should have been yelling for security, but instead she didn't move away this time.

"What's yours?" She demanded in answer.

"Percy," he replied.

He could have been lying to her- there was no real way to tell- but Annabeth didn't think he was.

"Annabeth." She said in return.

He grinned. "Annabeth," he said the name and she felt warmth pool in her stomach.

She caught sight of the bottle in his hands. "Care to share?" She asked.

He held it out to her, almost as a challenge. "Go ahead."

She took two pulls before realizing it was whiskey. It didn't burn or make her splutter, but it made her eyes water.

"Impressive," Percy acknowledged. "You have more talents than what meets the eye."

Annabeth looked up at him. "So what do you want? I'm off the clock, no point paying for anything else-"

"Come get a drink with me," Percy requested. "One drink. Then, if you want to leave, you can leave. I promise."

"Why would you want to have a drink with me?" Annabeth asked him.

He grinned wolfishly. "Because you're beautiful." He told her. "And I love the name Annabeth."

She hesitated. "You'll pay?"

"I'll pay."

Sold.

"One drink," she said, not completely sure why she was agreeing to this. He could be a serial killer, or a rapist for all Annabeth knew.

She found she didn't really care one way or the other.

They found the closest bar that wasn't Annabeth's place of work and Percy immediately ordered another whiskey. Annabeth ordered a vodka and coke.

It was even darker than the strip club in here, with lights moving around, never staying on a person for more than a second. Annabeth caught sight of a lot of faces in the crowd, most of them scary looking.

"So you're married," Percy commented, looking out at the dance floor in front of them.

"Unfortunately," Annabeth replied.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Do you dance?"

"You just saw me dance at work."

He set down his drink, obviously not caring that much about it. "Come on," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, tickling her hair, hand on her thigh making warmth pool in her stomach. "Please."

She set down her drink and got up, following him.

And then... then she was free.

It was raw, animal passion that flared between them. Annabeth wasn't so much dancing as grinding right into him, and Percy wasn't complaining. His hands were on her waist, making heat course through her veins, and she had her hands on his shoulders. She leaned her head back and swung it slowly back and forth, closing her eyes, feeling the alcohol and warmth he gave off buzz through her. She gyrated her hips and he responded in turn, making her feel his hardness beneath his jeans.

She gasped, eyes opening, and when she met his eyes she saw his pupils were dilated.

That night she forgot about everything. She forgot Luke, her job, finding alcohol or some drugs to get her next hit. She had found Percy, Percy who consumed her and made her breathless. Percy who made her feel alive for the first time in years.

"Still want to leave?" He asked her lowly, rubbing against her again.

She gripped his hair tightly, making sure it was to the point of pain. "Definitely." She answered, licking her lips. "Let's go to your place."

He led the way out of the bar and hailed a taxi, barely giving the driver his address before Annabeth moved to straddle him, her hair falling in a curly blonde curtain around them to hide them from view.

She leaned forward slowly, tortuously slowly, and licked her lips, grinding against Percy's lap as she did.

He growled and wound a hand through her hair at the back of her head, making her whimper slightly as he thrust up, right against her. God, she was throbbing now, feeling her heartbeat in her ears.

She was sure the taxi driver said something but she didn't bother to make sense of the words, too focused on winding her hands in the blue shirt on Percy's frame and pulling until she heard it rip. Then she scratched her fingers down the back of his head, feeling his hair and how smooth it was as she did, before licking the crest of his ear and blowing on it.

He groaned, making her stomach clench.

"I'll fuck you for free," Annabeth murmured in his ear. "If you can promise that we'll get to your place in less than 3 minutes."

Percy's eyes were almost completely black now. "I promise," he said in a sexy, dangerously low voice.

"If you lie to me..." Annabeth threatened, feeling a thrill course through her, "I'll kill you after we're finished."

"If I ever lie to you," Percy licked up the side of her neck, making a trail of goosebumps appear. "I'll hand you the gun."

She ground down against him again and they both leaned their heads forward, foreheads touching, chests heaving, eyes closing.

"Get out, you two." The cabbie finally broke through Annabeth's lust-induced haze. "Quick! And I want a good tip for having to put up with that show-"

"Here," Annabeth didn't see how much it was, but Percy threw a wad of bills at the driver. "We're leaving."

Annabeth opened the door, feeling the night air once more, and stumbling out. Percy quickly followed her and she giggled a bit drunkenly at the sight of his ripped shirt.

She walked backwards as they made their way towards the apartment building in front of them, watching Percy's eyes as they finally, _finally _took in her entire figure, appraising her. Usually when men did that, it disgusted her, but Percy's gaze sent more tingles through her entire body and made her lick her lips with anticipation and pleasure.

She turned when they got to the steps, and she laughed when they made it to the door and Percy took her wrists, pinning them above her head at the side of the stone arch that gave way to the door. Her laughter stopped when she met his eyes, and she felt lust fill her all over again. He kissed hungrily up the side of his neck and she wrapped a leg around his waist, bringing him flush against her.

"Tell me to stop," Percy whispered against her neck. "Tell me you want to go home."

"Take me upstairs," Annabeth breathed in reply. "And fuck me raw."

He wrenched himself away from her as if it were painful, and pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocking the door hurriedly. They made it to an elevator and now Percy practically slammed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and then he was thrusting up against her, rubbing himself on her through their jeans, making her moan, making her head fall down to rest on his shoulder momentarily. She bit down and his legs almost buckled.

A ding sounded and he let her stumble to her feet before leading her, hand in hand, to a door. He turned a key, then the knob, and then they were in his apartment with him closing the door behind them both, the only light coming from floor to ceiling windows.

With one last pull of Percy's hair Annabeth was pulling away, slinking silently back into the shadows. She navigated somehow in the dark and she opened the door to a room, hoping it was his bedroom.

It seemed she was especially lucky that night.

With a squeal she threw herself onto the mattress on her back, laying flat out, hair fanning out around her head.

She sensed rather than saw when Percy entered the room. All she could see was a shadow in the doorway, and then it was black once more as the door closed.

"Come here," she ordered him, propping up on her elbows on the bed.

The mattress dipped down beside her and she rolled, right on top of him. Now he was laying down and she was above him, twisting and rubbing tantalizingly slowly.

She felt him through his jeans and she felt him pulse and jump, even through his boxers beneath.

"I told you I'd fuck you for free," Annabeth leaned forward to whisper, unsure where his face was. "Are you going to collect?"

With a low growl Percy flipped them over, pinning her beneath him. "I'd be a fool not to."

He yanked his hands away from her and moved his hands under her cardigan, pulling it roughly up and over her head. She lifted her arms up, breathing roughly, and lifted her back to help him.

It was completely dark, they couldn't see anything, and Annabeth, with more strength than she thought she had, flipped them back over to where they had been before, her straddling him. She moved the rest of his shirt off of him, and he hissed when her hands traveled over his chest. She sat back up, breathing heavily, only to let out a squeal when Percy moved, holding her with his own body to the bed as he kissed and licked up and down her throat.

Annabeth couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. The only thing she knew was that she had never had a passion like this before- and she'd had sex with a lot of people.

She thrust up one more time and Percy groaned low in the back of his throat. She savored the sound as her hands moved to her back to unclasp the corset, not wanting it ruined because it was expensive and looked good on her and the men at work liked it. She threw it off and immediately arched her back when Percy ran his tongue down the valley between her breasts.

"Percy," she breathed finally, when both of them were in nothing but their underwear. "_Please_."

She had never begged a man- or woman- before, had made a promise to herself to never be the one without control, but with him it was different, all different. He wouldn't let her back on top and honestly, she didn't try as hard as she could have to get there.

One hand moved from her wrist to find her face, fingers trailing down it, leaving paths of heat, until he cupped her cheek. It was an oddly gentle move in between rough, hard and raw passion.

She felt his breath on her lips before she understood what he was about to, and again her usual restrictions for herself went out the window. She never let the clients kiss her- usually she made sure to keep them too distracted to notice the fact. Kissing was different, it wasn't necessary and it invaded her in a way sex didn't. Sex was physical, a need to satiate. Kissing you only did for emotion.

But when she felt the tip of his tongue on her lower lip, felt his hair tips dragging across her forehead, she felt chills and warmth all at once and without being able to hold herself back she arched her head to meet his lips with her own in a searing kiss.

Immediately their tongues clashed and writhed together, and Annabeth moaned. Percy forgot his hold on her wrists and they moved until he was kneeling and she was straddling him that way. Her bare chest was against his and when her nipples dragged against his own he let out a wild gasp.

He shoved a hand down her underwear and now it was her turn to gasp, eyes closed in pleasure, as he felt her with no layers separating them. She pushed down against his hand, harder and harder, and now their groans mixed in the dark as he felt how wet she was.

"My turn," she breathed against his chest, dragging her fingertips down, down, down until she reached the waistband of his boxers.

"Annabeth," he panted, making more heat go through her.

She wondered if he could feel her throbbing. She certainly felt him.

Finally she gripped him, hard, and his head was thrown back. As she moved her hand she sucked on one nipple, making him let out a strangled gasp. Seconds later he wrenched her hands away from him and she whimpered at the loss. Before she could do anything he pushed her down on her back once more and pulled her panties off. She felt him rip his boxers away right after and heard the sound of a condom being ripped from its package.

She opened her legs, as wide as they could go, and she felt him pulse, throb painfully against her.

"I would pay you every dollar I have for this night," Percy groaned against her. "Every fucking dollar."

Annabeth's head lolled to the side when he pushed into her and she wrapped her legs around him, gasping the entire time.

"Oh," she exclaimed breathlessly in surprise. "Oh, god."

He filled her, and every time he thrust Annabeth let out a whimper. "More," she kept begging. "Please, more."

He hit her G-spot and Annabeth screamed as his hips immediately snapped back, away from her. His thrusts were rough and full of nothing but need, and Annabeth co-operated blindly, unable to do anything else.

He kissed her anywhere he could reach and when she screamed out again he kissed her lips, another mind-numbing kiss that pushed her closer to that edge. She gripped the bed sheets, feeling that desperation and need pile up inside of her. She wasn't expecting to peak, really. She never did with clients.

She did, and cried out his name brokenly as the waves crashed on her. She squeezed around him and the last thing she heard before he followed suit was his groan as he cursed himself.

She was lost.

oooOOOooo

She escaped silently the next morning, quickly dressing and grabbing her things before she left. He was asleep and she made sure he stayed that way until she was gone.

What had she been thinking, going home with him like that? What had she been thinking, letting him break her rules that she made absolutely sure were never broken?

The answer? She hadn't been thinking.

She checked her hair in a nearby window and grimaced at the state it was in, opting to tie it into a ponytail until she got back to work. She didn't want to go home yet- Luke wouldn't worry until she was gone for a week- and the only other option she had was work. Maybe she could ask Nico for a day shift as well as a night one. Get extra money and spend it without Luke being any the wiser. Maybe she could get some whiskey.

Nico was fine letting her work an extra shift as Annabeth knew he would be. She was one of the most sought after girls here, neck and neck with Piper, slightly more popular than even Hazel. The only girl who Annabeth wasn't better than was Thalia- and Luke was the only reason for that.

When she went out there to dance she scanned the crowd as she always did, taking stock of who looked like they had money and who looked like possible regulars. She made sure to wink at them once in a while and to definitely give them more of a show than others.

She spotted Luke in the back, at the bar, with Thalia on his lap.

She grit her teeth. Usually he never came to the club. That was bad news. The only reason he came here was if he had a deal... or if he wanted to see Annabeth.

Thalia was practically having sex with him right where they were sitting, which didn't really bother Annabeth. She had often come home to hear Luke and Thalia on _her_ bed doing whatever Luke had paid for her to do that night. Thalia was a constant in an otherwise changing steady flow of whores and Annabeth knew that Luke liked her. He liked her a lot.

Annabeth encouraged it. If Luke was busy with someone else, it meant he wasn't looking for her. It meant he would be tired when she got home and maybe he would let her have a cooked meal before taking her to bed with him.

If only he had seen Thalia first, Annabeth mused as she slowly shook her hips side to side at the pole. Maybe then it would be _her_ married to Luke Castellan and not Annabeth.

God, wouldn't that be nice.

Annabeth spotted a head of dark hair walking towards Luke and Thalia and she smiled a small smile. A deal then. Luke was here for work. A very important deal, or else Luke would have sent one of his lackeys like Ethan to collect for him.

Good.

She finished her time and walked off stage, collecting as much money as she could like always. She stuck it in her jean pockets and pulled her cardigan over her black and deep, blood red corset- she had used her clothing spares today. Just as she was toeing off her heels Nico came in the back.

"Annabeth, Luke wants you."

She sighed, taking off her cardigan. "What for?" She asked.

Nico shrugged. "He paid for a lap dance, but he already has Thalia. I'm guessing he wants you for his friend."

Annabeth grit her teeth but nodded and Nico left, off to find another girl to hound after. It was widely known that Nico was an in-the-closet gay and that the only thing making people question that was the fact that he owned a strip club.

Annabeth shook her hair out and put her mastered smile on her lips.

There. She looked beautiful. Beautiful and happy and excited.

Which just proved her theory that strippers could lie better than anybody else.

Annabeth got up and started walking towards Thalia, the mystery man who had his back turned to her, and her husband.

Luke had always been this clubs best customer. As a drug dealer it was no surprise that he frequented places like this.

This is where Annabeth had met him, actually. He had come here to get some money from a guy- back then, four years ago Luke hadn't had the workers or the reputation he did now. Annabeth had helped him with both.

Four years ago she had been fresh out of high school with no prospects. She had left her home years ago, moving into Thalia's house until she finished school. Annabeth quickly found out that she was never going to be able to afford college or university so she took to looking for work. But not many placed would hire her without a proper education, even though she was smart.

She started as a waitress. She was happy there, she supposed, but not fulfilled.

Now she realized all of that had been bullshit. She should have stayed as a waitress instead of letting Thalia convince her to try this on the side.

Eventually she quit waitressing to do this full time. She got wrapped up in it all. The drugs, the booze, the money. She figured if she didn't care about the guys, what was the problem in doing what they wanted? She didn't have a boyfriend, she didn't have a husband. She had left her family years ago. Who cared?

Nobody.

So she got good. Really good. And the first night Luke came in here she was working and he saw her and paid Nico for a night with her.

He kept coming back to see her. He gave her gifts. New lingerie, heels, bras, panties, stockings, garters... anything he thought he would like to see her in. Some were expensive, some weren't, but Annabeth didn't care. She loved the attention.

They weren't dating, but one night they drank too much and he asked her to marry him. She agreed.

Now she was for appearances and reputation only. Annabeth sent men she'd fucked to Luke if they were interested in either being a bodyguard or a dealer. She boasted about him to the right people and was an accessory for him to wear on his arm when he needed her.

She was a trophy.

And ever since Luke had married her he used her- and he made sure she knew that he always would.

So she made her way over to them diligently, knowing that if she did things would go better than if she didn't.

"Here she is!" Luke cried out, causing his two companions heads to turn. "My wife." He pushed Thalia gently and she stood up. "Come here, Annabeth, I want you to meet someone."

Annabeth's steps faltered as she took in the face belonging to the head of dark hair.

Percy. Of course.

He had probably been some sort of test, she thought as she took in his green eyes. Luke had done that before. She had sent a man to seduce her years ago, and when she went home with him Luke was there, ready to punish her for her unfaithfulness.

But Percy's eyes grew round at seeing her, as if surprised.

He couldn't be more than 22, like her, but he seemed younger in that moment. Annabeth's mind remembered back to last night, at the feeling of fulfillment that she got when she had been with him. That couldn't all have been fake, could it?

"Luke," she placed her fake smile once more on her lips, going to stand at her husband's side. "Who's this?"

"This," Luke said, "is Percy Jackson. He's one of my best dealers."

Annabeth looked over at Percy and saw him watching her carefully. His gaze was heavy and Annabeth felt the beginnings of the heat from last night.

"Oh?" She asked Luke. "I've never seen him before."

"He's new." Was Luke's only answer, as he took her hand. Thalia watched them carefully, eyes fixed on Luke's hand around hers.

He gripped tightly, to the point of pain, digging in his nails. "Show him a good time while we talk, would you?" He ordered her.

Annabeth ripped her hand away, flexing it casually. "Of course," she simpered, turning her eyes from her husband to Percy. She took in his clothing. Dark jeans, dark jacket, lighter shirt.

She walked over to Percy, placing her hands on his shoulders as she sank down onto his lap. His eyes darkened slightly and Annabeth hardly noticed Thalia climb back onto Luke, she was too busy staring at him. Watching him as he stared at her.

She leaned forward, pretending to lick Percy's ear. "Don't watch me," she whispered, swaying her hips. "Luke gets jealous."

She pulled away, grinning wickedly, glancing at Luke to see him watching Percy closely. She winked at her husband and he smiled, pleased with her.

When she looked back down at Percy he was looking pointedly at Luke, only glancing at her every few seconds or so.

Good. Luke would buy that.

"See what I'm talking about, Jackson?" Luke asked as Thalia sunk lower on his crotch. "You could get this whenever you wanted. I could give you as many whores like Annabeth here as you could dream. You want money? You'll have plenty. I'm telling you, pick up this shipment and I'll pay you double what you're getting now."

You son of a bitch, Annabeth thought. Luke barely begrudged her money for food, yet he was willing to give Percy thousands of dollars just for his stupid drugs.

She sank down on Percy's lap hard, feeling him rub against her, and his eyes moved back to her, dilating rapidly. She ran her hands down his chest, up through his hair, before standing up and turning around, giving him a perfect view of her ass as she slowly swayed her hips from side to side, crouching lower before slowly straightening.

"Where is the shipment?" Percy asked him, and when Annabeth turned her head she saw he had looked away from her again. She sank down slowly once more, raising her arms to lift her hair, letting it fall back down in a wave. She heard him swallow, even over the loud music and Luke's laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes, then, shall I? I'll get the details to you later." Luke made a signal and Thalia stood up, watching him closely. "Get up Annabeth, Percy's got the picture now. You want more of that, Jackson? Stick with me and I'll make sure you get it."

With one last grind Annabeth stood, turning. "You're sure you're all finished with me?" She purred at her husband, all the while touching Percy's cock over his jeans. "I could blow his mind, give him more..."

"Get off." Luke's voice was colder now. "You're done. Are you going to be home tonight?"

She stepped back, hands falling to her sides. "I have the night shift," she told Luke. "Probably be back around mid-morning."

"Make it sooner," Luke told her before saying something in Thalia's ear, causing the dark haired girl to laugh and then turning to Percy. "I'll be seeing you, Jackson."

Percy had been watching quietly but he nodded. "Count on it."

Annabeth turned to get away, go back to the dressing room, but Luke grabbed her wrist, squeezing hard. "You didn't come home last night," he growled in her ear. "And you smell like sex. Make sure you get home tonight. Early."

Annabeth smelled scotch on his breath and wrinkled her nose but nodded. "Anything else?"

"Don't change." Luke told her. "I like you in this."

Disgust rolled over her but she kept composed. "Got it."

He let her go and she rubbed her wrist. When Percy's eyes shot down to watch her she immediately stopped. "See you at home." She said, kissing Luke on the cheek.

He winked at Thalia one last time before leaving.

Annabeth looked down at Percy, and then glanced to Thalia. "You waiting for more?" She asked him snidely. "Thalia's available."

"Not now, I'm not." Thalia's piercing blue eyes met Annabeth's. "Luke told me to wait five minutes before heading to your place."

Annabeth sighed. "Any chance you could tire him out?"

Thalia pursed her lips. "I'll see." She said, glancing at Percy once more. "See you later, Annie."

Annabeth glanced back down at Percy, only to find him staring at her still. "What?" She snapped.

"Are you available?" He asked her. "I'll pay this time."

She sucked in a breath. "Last night was obviously a mistake." She said. "And do you really think I'm that stupid? There's no way I'm doing anything with you when I know you'll just run off and tell my husband."

Now Percy frowned. "What? I never-"

"Why else would he want me home?" Annabeth asked. "You told him and now he's going to beat my ass. So thanks a lot."

"Hey," Percy grabbed her wrist as she turned to move away, letting it go when she turned her head back to him. "I never told him anything." He said. "I didn't know you were Luke's girl. Honest."

"I don't believe you."

Percy stood up. "Well you should," he said, stepping closer to whisper in her ear. "I told you if I ever lied to you I'd hand you the gun." She shivered at his breath on her skin. "I'm telling the truth."

"And what's that?" Annabeth challenged, jutting up her chin. "What's the truth?"

"The truth..." Percy moved a strand of her hair over her shoulder. "The truth is that even after last night, I still want you. More than ever."

She sucked in a breath. "You heard my husband," she stepped away. "You can't have me. He'll buy you women like me, some better than me. But he'll never give me up."

"Do you want him to?"

Annabeth swallowed. "Last night was a mistake." She said again. "I didn't know you worked for Luke. If he ever found out what happened... it would be bad for both of us. You didn't know I was his wife. As long as it doesn't happen again, we should be fine. Stay away from me."

She turned around and walked back to the dressing room, feeling his gaze on her back the entire time.

oooOOOooo

That night Annabeth found out that Percy had been telling the truth. Luke knew nothing about what had happened between them and Annabeth wanted to keep it that way. No, instead the beating she got that night was for forgetting to go out and buy him more scotch.

Percy kept coming to the club.

She saw him every time he was there, felt his eyes on her, making her blood boil. He only ever came when she was working and she wondered if he was stalking her.

But he never tried to approach her and so she put that thought aside eventually. He just watched her hungrily and she watching him in return. Sometimes, on the bad days, the days when Luke was mad and she was out of alcohol, she would meet his eyes while she danced on stage, pretending she was dancing for him and only him.

She hadn't forgotten the way he had made her feel that first night. And he must have known that he could easily buy her time. But he didn't, and somehow that made him different.

So one day she went up to him after her shift was over. It had been about two weeks since that night and Luke was being a pain in the ass. She walked right up to him and took a seat beside him.

"You stayed away," she said.

"You told me to."

"Do you always do what you're told?"

He looked over at her and grinned, and once again all reason left her.

He made her peak four times that night, and Annabeth wondered if this, the feeling she got with him, was the closest she would come to love.

He kept coming around and she kept going home with him. He became her addiction, her new drug. He made her feel high, full of pleasure and ecstasy. She was his mistress and for months he gave her a thrill Luke never had.

She learned about him. Never knew his father, his mother had married a man named Gabe who beat her and Percy both. She died when Percy was 17 and he had gone off the rails and killed his step-father, but managed to somehow get out of going to prison. He got into drugs, partying and other things Annabeth was all too familiar with. He was like her. No prospects, his source of money was working for her husband, and he was an addict. Cocaine, mostly, but one time they took a couple of ecstasy pills together. He liked heroin too, some days. On the bad days.

"I can't give you up." He rubbed his face against her chest as he thrust into her, making her scream, wide-eyed. "You've made me wretched. I hate you for what you've done to me."

She shook on top of him as he whispered, "You stole my happiness."

"You never had any happiness," she replied, leaning down to kiss him hungrily.

They were each other's destruction and salvation all at once, and Annabeth was addicted.

She started to rebel, to fight Luke. It started small at first. She would wear greens and blues at work, secretly knowing that Luke liked her in dark colours but Percy loved her in green. When she wore Percy's colours it made her feel like she belonged to him, not Luke. She was his, not Luke's.

One night when she actually went home, Luke was there waiting for her, scotch in hand, obviously drunk.

"Who is it?" He asked her, making her freeze on her way to the kitchen.

"Who?" She asked.

"The man you're fucking behind my back." Luke said. "Who is he?"

"Luke, there's no one-"

"DON'T LIE!" He threw his scotch glass and it shattered on the wall behind her, making her flinch. He took a deep breath to calm down, standing up. "Annabeth, Annabeth," he crooned, moving closer to her. She didn't dare look away. "Look what you made me do, hmm? Look what you do to me. You force me to love you, and look where it gets me? Where do you go at nights, hmm? I know you're not always up there shaking your ass for Nico and his customers, you little slut. You go somewhere else.. where? Who is he?" His fingers trailed up her arm lecherously and Annabeth knew she was in trouble. "Tell me."

"There's nobod-"

He slapped her.

"Try that again." He warned as she stumbled. "Lie to me one more time. You dirty whore, you're a cheating bitch, Annabeth. I don't know why I bother with you at all." He flexed his hand and Annabeth knew next time she would get a lot worse than a slap. "Who's the man who fucks my leftovers?"

Percy, Annabeth thought. You can't tell him... he'll take Percy away from you...

"You're paranoid." She said, standing up straight again. "I-"

This time he punched her, and when she cried out and collapsed he kicked her. In the stomach, always in the stomach so nobody would see. Never the face. Before she could get back up he leaned down and pulled on her hair, making her tear filled eyes meet his.

"Bedroom." He ordered.

"Luke, no-"

He yanked her up by her hair, making her scream in pain. "Did you just say no to me? Did you?" He didn't wait for an answer, shoving her towards their bedroom. "Get on the bed."

"Luke, I'm hungry-"

"Get on the bed, Annabeth."

She stood where she was.

"MOVE!" He yelled, grabbing her hair and dragging her, throwing her on their bed. She was crying, she noted, silent tears running down her face, but Luke only smiled at the sight.

"Luke, no."

"Luke, stop."

"Luke, don't."

He slapped her each time, ripping her clothes off of her. Finally he unbuckled his own belt with one hand, keeping her wrists pinned together with the other, and he forced himself inside of her.

Annabeth lay underneath him silently, too weak to protest. She turned her head to the side and waited until he was finished, groaning his completion into her before rolling away to lay beside her.

"You're mine." Luke said. "You belong to me. Not some other son of a bitch."

Annabeth turned on her side and curled up, aching all over her body.

oooOOOooo

"You're a dirty slut, and I wish I'd never met you!"

"It's Rachel, isn't it?" Annabeth screamed at Percy. "You're cheating on me with Rachel- that whore on the corner of the street who begs like a dog for even a taste of you!"

"You're one to talk!" Percy yelled back. "You fuck me every night and then go home to sleep with your husband. What does that say about you? What am I, apart from the toy you use at nights?!"

"I hate you!" Annabeth screamed, picking up an empty liquor bottle and throwing it at him. It smashed on his wall. "I'm leaving. If that's what you want, I won't come back. You can have Rachel, and Hazel and Piper too for all I care."

Percy grabbed her shoulders before she could turn away, just like she knew he would. She was turned to face him and she stared up into his eyes defiantly, in a challenge. "Go on," she sneered. "Hit me. Hit me like your pig of a step-father hit your mother. Make me cry. Do it. I dare you."

He gripped her face tightly. "No."

He pulled her face roughly to his, one hand gripping her chin. Her mouth opened under his like it always did and she sighed in pleasure.

Percy was so good to her. He never hit her like Luke did. He didn't beat her.

He was a good man.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear as he kissed down her neck. "I'm sorry."

"You know I love you." He replied, lips moving over her shoulder. "Only you. I don't give a fuck about Rachel, or any of the others girls."

"I know." Annabeth raked her nails up his back. "You're _mine_."

Percy backed her up to his wall, slamming her against it, making her gasp as he removed her shirt.

"You should leave me," Annabeth mumbled against his lips, fiddling with his belt.

Percy growled. "Leave _him_." He commanded as he thrust into her, making her cry out in ecstasy.

That night more than any other she wanted to. As she curled up on her side, half on top of him, she wanted to leave Luke more than anything.

oooOOOooo

Weeks later Annabeth packed a bag and waited until Luke got home, sitting on their couch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She looked up to find Luke staring at her with revulsion.

She smiled.

"I'm leaving you."

"Like hell you are." Luke growled. "Unpack the bag, Annabeth, before I have to do it for you. Remember the last time you tried to leave?"

The last time she had been so bruised and beaten she hadn't been able to make it into work for a week. Luke had taken the loss of money hard and hadn't bothered to go out to buy new food. She had sipped soup through a straw for days.

But last time she hadn't had Percy waiting for her.

Annabeth stood up. "Move." She ordered.

"Did you hear what I said, bitch? I said unpack the bag-"

Click.

Annabeth took the handgun Percy had given her out of her waistband and cocked it, squeezing the butt of the gun tightly, hand on the trigger, poised dangerously.

"Look into my eyes, Luke," she said softly. "And tell me I won't shoot you right where you stand, you stupid, ignorant bastard."

Luke was staring at the gun. "Who gave you that? Who would trust a bitch as stupid as you with a gun-"

Bang.

Luke screamed and fell to his apartment floor, blood flowing from his side. Annabeth's hands shook but she carefully clicked the gun once more, making sure she could shoot if necessary at a moments notice.

Nobody would come in to check on them. That wasn't the sort of place they lived in.

"You filthy slut, you dirty little whore!" Luke yelled at her. "I gave you everything, I've paid for your meals and let you buy clothes! Where will you go, huh? Who'd put up with you? You're worthless, you're nothing more than a prostitute who's sold herself."

Annabeth picked up her bag and stabbed her heel down onto his leg, hearing a bone crunch beneath her foot. "I'm worth more than you." She said, before turning. "Don't try to bring me back. It's over Luke, I never want to see you again. If I ever do I promise you won't live to tell anyone about it."

She got the hell out of the apartment, taking a cab to Percy's.

He was waiting for her and when she knocked on his door he opened it wide and engulfed her with his arms. "Did you kill him?" Were his first words.

She shook her head, noticing his own packed bag laying at his feet. "Unless he bleeds to death on the floor."

Percy kissed the top of her head quickly. "We need to get out of here." He said. "Out of L.A. Maybe we could go to Vegas, or New York."

"New York," Annabeth answered immediately, putting what she had just done behind her. "I've always wanted to go. And it's where you came from."

He looked up at her from where he was routing for cash in a drawer, and smiled. "New York then."

They got on the first train they could and didn't look back.

oooOOOooo

Months later she was a bartender and he was back working as a drug dealer and everyone from L.A was long out of their lives.

At first they had been drunk off of their freedom, and more in love than Annabeth could have thought. He consumed her, thought of him filling her mind, feelings filling her heart. She felt sick when she wasn't around him and every night she would take him into her, feeling him everywhere she could to make sure he was real.

Her wedding ring was long gone, having been thrown in a garbage bin on the side of a street.

Whenever she wasn't working she was at home with him, doing whatever he wanted to do. Drugs, drinking, smoking... she was his to command and she didn't care what he asked her to do, she would do it.

That wasn't to say he wasn't the same with her. He bought her presents and took her out to expensive dinners. He gave her money and every night he would tell her that he couldn't live without her. He was just as addicted to her as she was to him.

But one night he didn't come home, and the next morning when he finally did stumble in, his hair was mussed, his clothes wrinkled and he reeked of booze.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Annabeth asked from where she stood in the doorway of their bedroom, bottom lip trembling. "You don't love me anymore."

"Don't start."

"You can't even deny it." Anger flared up in her so suddenly she felt like screaming. "Is she as good as I am? Does she make you beg like I do?"

"Annabeth, you're talking shit again." Percy glared at her in genuine annoyance, disgust in his eyes. "This is pathetic. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not cheating on you?"

"How many times do I have to catch you before you admit it?!" She spat back, eyes filling with tears. "If you don't love me anymore just say so. You don't owe me anything, you're not my husband. You can kick me out whenever you want-"

"Don't be stupid." Percy said, moving towards her until his arms were by her head, caging her to the wall. "I don't want you to go. You know that. And I'm not cheating on you. I was out at the bar."

Annabeth looked up at him defiantly. "Alone?"

"Grover was there." Percy said, referring to his friend. "And Juniper. But that's it."

"I don't believe you."

"Why do you always do this?" Percy said, putting his face right in front of hers. "Do you _want_ to leave, is that it? You keep picking the same fight, as if hoping it's true every time. You want an excuse, is that right? An excuse to leave and run back to your husband, tail between your legs, head down. He'll beat you, god, he'll almost kill you, but he'll take you back. You know that as well as I do. Is that what you want? To go back to Luke, to have him between your legs at night instead of me?"

"No, Percy, no." Annabeth's eyes were wide and full of tears. "I don't want that, I don't want him, I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry, forgive me."

Percy wrenched away from her, disgust on his face. "You're pathetic."

She nodded, reaching out to him, but he pulled away. "Please, Percy, don't leave. I want you, I don't want you to go. Don't leave me alone. I hate Luke, I never want to see him again. You're the only one I want."

He looked over at her, eyes narrowed. "You're telling the truth."

"I love you," Annabeth said. "Of course I'm telling the truth."

"Prove it." Percy challenged, moving closer to her again. "Prove it. Kiss me like you'll die if you don't."

It ended in sex, like it always did, and when Annabeth rolled off of him she heard his breathing even out after a while. He was sleeping.

She stretched out an arm and opened the drawer beside her side of the bed, taking out the knife she had always used to keep in her boot back in L.A. She gripped the handle tightly and turned over to watch the man she loved sleep.

She pressed the tip of the blade to his chest, right over his heart, and for a second she was tempted to push, to kill him.

But she couldn't. He was good to her. He never beat her.

And she loved him.

So instead she turned to tip to her own chest and pushed, just enough to make an indentation on her skin. How many times had Percy come home to find her staring at an open, full bottle of pills? How many times had Annabeth sunk her head under the water in the bathtub, trying to find strength to stay under.

But she never found it.

She put the blade back in the drawer and hooked a leg around Percy, resting a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat stutter under her touch.

"I'm sorry," he whispered an hour later, waking her up from her sleep. She looked up and met his eyes. "You deserve so much better than this; maybe you _should_ go back to Luke. You just make me so angry... and I worry that you don't want me anymore..."

His eyes were just as beautiful as they'd always been. Fractured and sea green.

"I will never want Luke," Annabeth said. "But I will always need you."

He kissed her gently. "I love you, Annabeth."

He loved her. Why would she want to end her own life when she could hear him repeat those words over and over again? He was so good to her.

"I love you, Percy."


End file.
